klaus_schulzefandomcom-20200214-history
JUBILEE EDITION (1997)
'''JUBILEE EDITION '''is a limited edition 25-CD box set released by Klaus Schulze on 30 July 1997 containing unreleased archival recordings. This set was later included in Schulze's 50-CD box set ULTIMATE EDITION released in 2000, though slightly altered in structure. Since 2009, all tracks from this set are being reissued as LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE, a series of 3-CD sets releasing all the material of the classic box sets in chronological order. Tracks CD 1 - TRADITION & VISION #Tradition & Vision (78:45) 1997, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 CD 2 - AVEC ARTHUR #Re: People I Know (40:19) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 #Avec Arthur (37:29) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 3 - BUDAPEST #Ludwig Revisited (21:27) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Peg Leg Dance (39:18) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Die Spirituelle Kraft Des Augenblicks (15:30) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 4 - BORROWED TIME #Borrowed Time (77:12) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 5 - OPERA TRANCE #Opera Trance (79:17) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 CD 6 - REAL COLOURS #The Real Colours In The Darkness (11:59) 1985, reissued on [[INTER*FACE (1985)|INTER*FACE]] #Hitchcock Suite (40:05) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Semper Idem (11:35) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #Wann Soll Man Springen? (15:05) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 7 - CYBORGS FAUST #Cyborgs Traum (39:11) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Ballet Pour Le Docteur Faustus (38:17) 1978 CD 8 - VIE DE RÊVE #Vie De Rêve (48:52) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #L'Affaire Tournesol (19:34) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #There Was Greatness In The Room (Fragment) (08:29) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 9 - DER WELT LAUF #Goodwill (13:01) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Whales (19:49) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Experimentelle Bagatelle (04:06) mid seventies, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #Der Welt Lauf (41:50) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 10 - DIE KUNST #Tag Des Offenen Denkmals (00:29) 1993 (TV), reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 #Les Jockeys Camouflés (07:59) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Die Kunst, Hundert Jahre Alt Zu Werden (64:05) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Interview With KS In 1982 (06:00) 1982, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 11 - OLÉ! #Olé! (16:27) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Habla español? (17:23) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Gaudi Gaudi (23:07) 1991, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Keep Up With The Times (16:08) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Fear At Madame Tussaud's (06:19) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 CD 12 - TITANENSEE #Titanensee (27:05) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Land Der Leeren Häuser (11:11) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Studies For Organ, Keyboard And Drumset (14:47) 1974, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #North Of The Yukon (20:39) 1972/73, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #I Remember Rahsaan (05:20) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 13 - ANGRY MOOG #Angry Young Moog (08:01) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Kosmisches Gleiteisen (03:41) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Operatic March (03:40) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Kosmisches Gleiteisen, Pt. 2 (01:54) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Angry Young Moog, Pt. 2 (13:11) 1994, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 14 #Das Große Identifikationsspiel (41:55) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Kurzes Stück Im Alten Stil (07:00) mid seventies, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 14 - DIE ERDE IST RUND #The Oberhausen Tape (22:58) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #The Other Oberhausen Tape (22:00) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 #Die Erde Ist Rund (11:52) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 #Shadow Piece (13:08) 1975/76, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 4 #German Interview With KS In 1984 (07:11) 1984, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 15 - DEUTSCH #Unheilbar Deutsch (53:49) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Just Skins (24:37) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 16 - UNPLUGGED #Nightwind (16:12) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Minuet (11:36) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Signs Of Dawn (22:35) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #Phonetisches Plakat (07:21) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Study For Brian Eno (07:17) 1970, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 #Study For Philip K. Dick (08:28) 1973, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #German Interview With KS In 1979 (02:27) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 7 CD 17 - MOSTLY BRUXELLES #Dans Un Jardin (39:58) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Faster Than Lightning (29:50) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Study For Terry Riley (05:07) 1971/72, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 1 CD 18 - À LA MODE? #Verblüffe Sie! (34:18) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Seltsam Statisch (21:28) 1983, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Kompromisslose Invention (15:44) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #Maxxi (07:43) mid '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 CD 19 - NEW STYLE #Ein Ruhiger Nachmittag (31:20) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #The Unspoken Thing (36:43) 1987 #Suite Nr. 3, D-Dur, 2. Satz "Air" (Bach) (08:01) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 CD 20 - INTERESSANT #National Radio Waves (53:00) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #The Midas Touch (20:06) '80s, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 #German Interview With KS In 1984 (03:59) 1984, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 CD 21 - WALK THE EDGE #Walk The Edge (46:25) 1985, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 #Ludwigs Traum (29:32) (?) 1983 CD 22 - HÖCHAMTLICHE SOUNDS #The Martial Law (31:16) 1983, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Blaue Stunde (37:48) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 2 #A Quick One (03:49) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 #Count Me In (04:01) 1981, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 23 - PLANETARIUM LONDON #Der Ursprung Der Welt (26:24) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Midnight At Madame Tussaud's (16:17) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 #Totally Wired (34:00) 1977, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 CD 24 - STAHLSINFONIE #Linzer Stahlsinfonie (59:58) 1980, reissued as DVD on [[DIG_IT_(1980)|DIG IT]] #Bona Fide (14:29) 1979, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 CD 25 - 'NUFF SAID! #'Nuff Said! (79:06) 1997, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 15 Details Recording date(s): 1970 - 1997 Recording site(s): Berlin, Hambühren, live locations Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze, Jörg Schaaf, Arthur Brown, Manuel Göttsching, Michael Shrieve, Steve Jolliffe, Tommy Betzler